Graviton Research
Graviton Research is a technology on the Science and Exploration technology tree. It unlocks one System Improvement in Graviton-shielded Laboratories and allows the colonization of Arctic-type Planets. It also enables the Divert and Lockdown hacking programs. "As particle research becomes increasingly complex, breakthroughs like the isolation and observation of gravitons move many scientific phenomena from the category of "mystery" to the category of "theory"." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Ecologists. Divert (Offensive Hacking Program) * Change the target or path of a Hacking Operation Cost: 20 Bandwidth "Discovered a more pressing target for you hack? No problem. Use this program to change the target of your hacking operation." Lockdown (Defensive Hacking Program) * Blocks the "Create Backdoor" outcome for any hostile Hacking Op passing through this node. * Effects on this node: Removes any detected backdoor * On enemy traces transiting: -25% speed Cost: 20 Bandwidth "Who wants an enemy snooping on their systems? With this lockdown program in operation, hackers will be prevented in setting up Backdoor on the node on which it is placed as well as further others down the hacking path." Graviton-shielded Laboratories *+30 Science *+2 Science per Population on Planets *-16 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Scientists. Cost: 1120 Industry, 5 Hyperium. "Thanks to the reactive capacities of etched graviton sensors, science develops the capacity to create shielding effects that isolate objects from the effect of gravity-bearing "graviton" particles. Critical space-oriented technologies can now be developed and tested anywhere." Colonize Arctic *Allows the colonization of Arctic-type Planets. "The ability to colonize Arctic-type planets is largely thanks to the invention of graviton-powered thermal tech. Without this tech, the first colonists tasked with terraforming these harsh worlds, would undoubtedly freeze or starve to death. And that's never a strong foundation for conquering any planet." Graviton Research (Sophon's Affinity) This faction-specific technology increases the amount of science produced by the Graviton-shielded Laboratories. "In their earliest years, Sophons learn the great particle zoo as nursery rhymes, but even to them the humble graviton is a source of profound wonders. As particle research becomes increasingly complex, breakthroughs like the isolation and observation of gravitons move many scientific phenomena from the category of "mystery" to the category of "theory"." Graviton-shielded Laboratories *+50 Science *+3 Science per Population on Planets *-16 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Scientists. Graviton Research (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Colonize Arctic with Colonize Jungle. "Until a few cycles ago, the Riftborn were blissfully unaware of gravity, never mind its mediator particle. As particle research becomes increasingly complex, breakthroughs like the isolation and observation of gravitons move many scientific phenomena from the category of "mystery" to the category of "theory"." Colonize Jungle *Allows the colonization of Jungle-type Planets. "As they team with animal and plant life, Jungle-type planets can be difficult to colonize. Medical supplies are critical to deal with the plethora of exotic fungi, bacteria, poisons, secretions, pollens, spores, and, of course, teeth and claws."